Elena Gilbert
Skills Like all vampires, Elena has the average abilities such as super speed, immortality, super strength, instant healing, heightened senses, compulsion, etc. But, due to the fact that she has only just completed the transition, she is still fairly weak in each and every ability she has. Like with her super speed or strength, she can not run as quickly as some of the more experienced vampires, nor can she travel as great a distance, and her strength can only last for a small amount of time before the strength of her peak wears away. Her healing though is that of any average vampire, and is not lessened in any way, nor are her senses. But it is her compulsion that is the weakest of most of her abilities at the moment. She has yet to master the skill, despite the fact that she has been able to feed from human blood bags for strength. The one thing Elena seems to be able to control most of all is her emotional trigger. Like all others, she has that switch that she can flip on and off if she so choses to shut her emotions down, but ever since the transition, she hasn't even thought about flipping it even once. She choses to become stronger only through forcing herself through the ups and downs, which is why she refuses to flip the switch. Like most vampires though, Elena has all of the common weaknesses that all others have: vervain, wood, magic, werewolf bites, heart extraction, decapitation, and, of course, her tie to the vampire bloodline, for if the original sire were to die, then, like all others in her line, so would she. Other common weaknesses would be the obvious one such as not being able to enter any house she is not invited into, for if she is somehow found inside one, the possibility of death stands true if she does not get out in enough time. Also, another weakness Elena has is the threat of fire or sunlight, although mainly sunlight since she does not have any sort of magically influenced object to protect her from the sun's light, so if she should ever find herself in the light of the sun, then she would die rather quickly if she remained beneath it's gaze. Overall, Elena is still quite weak, although if she continues with her diet of blood, then over time she will become stronger in all of her abilities. Personality There is only one way to describe this young woman, and it is with one word: selfless. Elena has always been one to be there and care for her friends no matter what the consequence may be, and overall, she is just a good person. She'd do anything for those she loves, even if it meant costing her own life, which, in some cases, it has, despite the protests of others. She isn't afraid to do what is right if it means less of a risk for those she loves, and it that is why she continuously puts herself into said dangers. That isn't to say she's not afraid at all though, for everyone feels fear. But she has always refused to let that stop her in anyway. Despite the fact that Elena always seems to be the type of girl who stays out of most conflicts if it's possible, she is truthfully quite stubborn. She has proven on more than one occasions that she can handle herself, and very rarely will she ever let anyone stop her from doing something she feels she has to do. Then again, it's difficult to do what you want as a human if the person stopping you could easily hold you down for hours if need be. But it was always in said situations that Elena knows how to talk her way out of things, for she has a way with words sometimes and isn't afraid to speak her mind in the least. Not much has truly changed about Elena since she completed the transition though, but like most newly turned vampires she is acting slightly strange every now and then due to the fact that her emotions are all heightened greatly. Maybe that's the reason no one has really been bothering lately whenever she's been upset. Appearance Elena is a beautiful young woman with an oval shaped face, dark brown eyes and long, smooth brown hair that falls just past her shoulders. She is of about average height, standing around 5'6" and with her thin frame and slightly athletic build, she weighs about 142 lbs. Along the skin of her neck there are some scars, scars from which she received both from when Stefan and Rebekah bit her. Apart from these few marks, Elena is still a very beautiful young woman. On average she prefers to take the simpler route when it comes to clothing. She prefers jeans and t-shirts over skirts and high heels, and normally only wears formal clothing if it is for a special occasion such as a dance or something of the like. Relationships History Even from the day she was born Elena's life was upside down. After all, she was handed off from her real parents the moment she was born. Raised in the household of Grayson and Miranda Gilbert, Elena had always had a happy life. She enjoyed what she had, for her mom had always influenced her to care about others and give what she could instead of taking for herself. And that was how she was, especially with her friends and with her family, although it wasn't all that uncommon to see Elena messing with Jeremy whenever the chance arose. They were siblings after all. And so her childhood passed with little fault. She enjoyed life as it was and never asked for much in return. But everything changed on that night. The night of the party, the night back when things used to be so simple, back when she was still only in her Sophomore year. It was the same party that had been held yearly, the bonfire that everybody had to go to just because it was the cool thing to do. But now more than anything she desperately wished that she had just stayed home that night instead of going out to that party. If she hadn't gone to that party she wouldn't have gotten into the fight with Matt, and then she wouldn't have had to call her parents to come get her from the party, and then....well, then her parents would have still been alive instead of laying in the cemetery of Mystic Falls. Elena remembers little from that night other than the rush of water, the sense of weightlessness as she came so close to death...but she lived, and it was all due to the request that she be saved instead of he and his wife. And Stefan did save her instead. The grief which haunted her after the crash lasted for months, although it seemed as though Jeremy took it harder than she did. And it did, or else he most likely wouldn't have gotten into drugs like he did after the death of their parents. The months that followed were slow going, and most of the time Elena didn't even feel like she wanted to get up in the morning, but most of the time it would be Jenna who came in and got her up and out of bed anyways. If it hadn't been for her aunt, she most likely wouldn't have ever gotten up and outside in the first place. The first day of junior year seemed to be both a good day and a bad day. Everyone was talking about the mysterious new stranger after all. And the moment that Elena ran into Stefan Salvatore herself seemed that fate itself had been working against her, for it was after that fateful meeting that Elena's life seemed to continue into a downward spiral, for danger seemed to be around at every turn. Not to mention the fact that she discovered that Stefan was a vampire. Things seemed to be perfect for a few moments after the moment that Stefan officially declared he loved her as much as she did him, but the moment that his brother, Damon, showed up in town things went downwards all over again. People seemed to be dying all around her left and right, but with it came the appearance of another vampire new to town. A certain woman by the name of Katherine, who looked a little bit to much like Elena for comfort for the Salvatore boys, for it was because of this similarity that she chose to cause conflict and chaos all around town. She even went as far to turn Caroline into a vampire as well. But Katherine was trapped in the tomb once again, the one place where everyone believed she had been originally been trapped. And then there was Tyler, and the discovery of his being a werewolf. The chaos didn't end there as more information was discovered about why Katherine and Elena looked so much alike, and the past of the doppelganger was revealed. Not to mention the fact that a certain Original Vampire was then looking for her. Things continued to take a turn for the worse after the discovery of Elena's being the doppelganger, but that didn't seem to stop the chaos that was brought along as soon as Niklaus reached Mystic Falls. Death continued to follow everywhere he went, not to mention the fact that Elena soon had Stefan stolen from her life after the vampire made a deal to save his brother due to the incident of Damon being bitten by a werewolf, namely the resident wolf in town. The months that followed afterwards were tough, mainly because Elena had lost Jenna due to the ritual Niklaus had preformed in order to unlock the werewolf side within him, officially becoming the first hybrid in the world. Damon and Elena searched for months in hopes to find Stefan, and after finally finding him, she was rejected, turned away, which only served to hurt her more. The return of Niklaus and Stefan seemed to make things even worse then, for it wasn't much longer until Niklaus forced Stefan to flip the switch on his emotions, making him distant and unresponsive to any efforts Elena tried in order to get him back. Of course once the other Originals were released from their coffins things became even more chaotic in Mystic Falls. It seemed that Jeremy and Alaric, the one man left in the lives of the siblings who was like a parent, were the only things holding her stable in the world, not to mention the fact that she seemed to be struggling with new feelings she then had for Damon after the countless hours she had spent with him. But good things couldn't seem to last as things went sour with Alaric after an evil side seemed to be showing itself, an alter ego with deadly intentions. It was like the loss of her parents all over again the moment that Alaric's other side chose to become a vampire...and then chose not to go through with the transition. It was a terrible experience, especially when his evil half took over once more and chose to complete the transition anyways. The days that followed resulted in Elena's own death, driving off the very bridge her parents had two years ago no less. The moment that Stefan showed up beneath the waves she told him to save Matt instead of her, and by the time Stefan returned for her, it was already to late. She had drowned. But it was later discovered that Elena had ingested Damon's blood due to his efforts to heal her after she had suffered serious injuries to her brain, and so it was that Stefan waited for her in the morgue until she came back. That was a couple months ago, and since then Elena had completed the transition and had been getting used to being a vampire. It was the day before Bonnie was supposed to make her her very own daylight ring that Elena had gone to sleep and woke up the next day in a strange new world. Pandora History